Orgullo, Prejuicio, Lujuria y Zombies
by DaYriS
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet ha aprendido a usar armas para poder defenderse de los zombies. Darcy jamas creyó encontrar a una mujer capaz de hacerle frente a aquellas criaturas. Basada en el libro y en la película.
1. Nuevos Vecinos

_Esta historia esta basada en el libro y en la película, además de que le iré agregando partes mías. Espero que la disfruten. _

* * *

Orgullo, Lujuria, Prejuicio y Zombis

Capitulo I

Nuevos Vecinos

Todo mundo tiene por cosa cierta que un soltero que posee una gran fortuna tarde o temprano sentirá la necesidad de una mujer.

Los sentimientos e ideas de un hombre que se encuentra en una situación semejante sean poco conocidos cuando él es recién llegado a un vecindario, es propio de esta arraigada creencia en las familias que habitan ese barrio que desde su llegada lo consideren ya de legítima propiedad de una u otra de sus hijas.

Aun que en estos tiempos donde la muerte ha caído en la tierra haciendo que los que una vez se fueron y ahora descansaban en el sueño eterno volvieran a la vida, inundando con terror a los mortales, influyendo el miedo la desesperanza y la incertidumbre de lo que deparará el futuro, no le quite los ánimos a las madres con hijas casaderas de perder la oportunidad de atrapar a un nuevo y buen prospecto para sus hijas.

Si bien el tema de los no muertos es ya bien sabido por todos y no ejerce novedad en nadie, la llegada de un nuevo vecino, soltero y rico se convierte en la gran comidilla del vecindario.

- Querido Bennet – le decía su esposa - ¿Has oído que la casa de Netherfield Park finalmente fue rentada? – a lo que respondió el señor que no la había oído, mientras limpiaba su mosquete - Pues es así – Prosiguió diciendo ella; bien lo sé por que la señora Long acaba de estar ahí y me lo ha contado todo.

El señor Bennet no respondió.

- No te interesa saber quien la ha alquilado? – remarco la mujer en un tono de impaciencia.

- Lo quiera o no me lo vas a decir – le dijo sin mirarla continuando con su tarea de la limpieza del arma.

- Pues has de saber, querido, - Dijo ella entusiasmada – que la señora Long me informo que Netherfield Park ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra, y que él vino el lunes en un carro tirado por cuatro caballos y una escolta de seis hombres que lo acompañaban a caballo; al ver la casa quedó tan encantado que rápidamente llego a un acuerdo con el señor Morris. Se dice que él tomó posesión de la casa hace una semana.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese joven?

- Bingley.

- ¿Es casado o soltero?

- ¡Soltero, por supuesto! Querido nada menos que un soltero de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año… ¡Lo que puede significar eso para nuestras hijas!

Detrás de la puerta del estudio un par de jovencitas escuchaban la conversación de sus padres hasta se vieron interrumpidas por la llagada de una de sus hermanas mayores.

- ¡Kitty Lydia! No deben escuchar platicas ajenas – las regañó Elizabeth al ver como sus dos hermanas menores estaban recargadas en la puerta muy atentas y calladas, y por ello al acercarse se dio cuenta de lo que hacían. Sus hermanas nunca hacían caso y menos sabían quedarse callas y quietas.

- Eso no importa – le respondió la menor Lydia – Un tal señor Bingley llegó del norte y es ¡muy rico!

- ¿Enserio? – hablo con asombro uniéndose en el espionaje junto con sus hermanas.

- ¡Y es soltero!

- ¿Quién es soltero? – ahora la mayor, Jane se unió a sus hermanas.

- Un tal señor Bingley creo

No pudo decir más pues Kitty la mando a callar.

- No comprendo como puede afectarles algo así, su suficiente tenemos con que los muertos nos visiten – le dijo con tranquilidad.

- Querido Bennet – replicó la mujer - ¿Por qué a veces te cuesta tanto entender las cosas? ¡Por supuesto que es mi intención que se case con una de ellas!

- ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual el joven pretende establecerse aquí?

- ¿Pretende? ¡Que tontería! Él no pretende nada; pero es probable que se enamore de algunas de nuestras hijas, y es por eso que debes hacerle una visita en cuanto llegue.

- No encuentro el motivo de mi visita. Puedes ir tu con ellas, o puedes hacer que ellas vayan solas si es que no temen por encontrarse a un muerto viviente yo creo que eso es lo mejor; tu eres tan hermosa como cualquiera de nuestras hijas no me extrañaría que se enamorase de ti.

- Me halagas mucho querido – hablo su mujer con un ligero sonrojo e cual no paso desapercibido a su marido – No negaré que he sido bella en mi juventud pero ahora ya no puedo presumir de eso; cuando una mujer tiene, cinco hijas ya mayorcitas en lo que menos debe pensar uno es sus encantos.

- Bueno en ese caso a la mujer ya no le quedan muchos encantos de qué presumir .

Acto seguido se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta con el mosquete en mano, al abrirla se encontró con cuatro de sus hijas que al parecer fueron descubiertas de su acto de espionaje.

- Pues bien querido, como te he dicho , es preciso que hagas una visita al señor Bingley inmediatamente después de que tome posesión de su casa.

Le dijo su mujer siguiéndolo hasta el saloncito donde se destinaba a colocar el mosquete en un aparador de cristal con cuatro más. Seguido de su esposa e hijas.

- Cómo bien sabes no podemos visitarlo si no lo haces primero.

- ¿Estas escuchando papa? Nunca escuchas

- Hazlo papá

- Y cuanto antes – le recordó su esposa.

Viéndose que no se libraría de su esposa e hijas les reveló lo siguiente.

- No hace falta, ya lo visité.

Provocando asombro y felicidad por parte del grupo de mujeres que comenzaron después a inundarlo con preguntas.

- Oh señor Bennet, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿No tiene compasión de mis pobres nervios? - El reclamó su mujer ligeramente ofendida de que su esposo haya ido a visitar al nuevo vecino sin que se lo hubiera informado - ¿Es amigable?

- ¿Es guapo? – pregunto una de las jóvenes

- ¡De seguro es muy guapo – comentó una de las menores mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad alrededor de los muebles.

- Con cinco mil libras al año que importa si esta horrendo – comento Elizabeth.

- ¿Quién es Horrendo? – hablo Merry quien acababa de entrar al saloncito ignorando todo lo que su familia comentaba.

- Feliz mente le daré mi consentimiento para casarse con cualquiera de ustedes.

- ¿Y vendrá mañana al baile papa? – preguntó Lydia.

Dejando en suspenso a sus hijas y mujer, disfrutando por un momento sus rostros de ansias les dijo.

- Eso creo.

Tal respuesta provocó que las menores dieran brincos de felicidad mientras la señora Bennet abrazaba su esposo recordándole lo bueno que era y lo mucho que la consideraba a ella y a sus hijas al relacionarse con un joven que podría ser un gran prospecto para ellas.

Lydia y Kitty se encargaban de comprar a su hermana mayor ofreciéndose a hacer alguna que otra tarea para ella a cambio de sus zapatos o listones que deseaban usar ese día en el baile.

El señor Bennet es un hombre que posee una singular mezcla de suspicacia, humor sarcasmo, reserva y capricho, lo que lo hacia tan misterioso que veintitrés años de experiencia no habían sido suficientes para que su mujer no descifrara su carácter.

Él siendo apenas un niño, su padre lo enseño a defenderse de los muertos vivientes cuando estos comenzaron a salir de sus tumbas inundando con terror la tierra de los vivos, durante los primeros "años negros". Experimento en carne propia las atrocidades de lo que eran capaces de hacer perdiendo a una hermana por la horrible enfermedad que estos transmitían al morderte convirtiéndole en uno de ellos. El mismo la mató. Su esposa por otro lado, era predecible. Siendo una mujer de escasa inteligencia, poca instrucción y temperamento indeciso, cuando algo le disgustaba se imaginaba alterada por los nervios. La principal razón de su vida era casar a sus hijas y su principal y casi única diversión era visitar a los vecinos para no perderse de los chismes, a excepción claro, que cuando algún grupo de muertos vivientes se hacían presentes y la obligaban mas bien por ordenes de su marido a mantenerse en casa.

Toda la tarde y parte de la mañana las Bennet se disponían a saber más del joven, a pesar de las preguntas que le hiso su esposa, auxiliada de sus hijas, no logro que su marido le hiciera una descripción lo suficientemente detallada para del señor Bingley. No les quedo sin más esperar hasta el baile para conocerlo.

* * *

Mientras la velada transcurría un grupo de hombres vigilaban a las afueras de la casa dejando a los invitados disfrutar tranquilos y sin preocupación.

Dentro el habiente era fiesta y diversión, los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de las canciones y danzones que tocaban los músicos. Los mayores observaban a la juventud enardecida, una que otra pareja indiscreta se ocultaba en las sombras para dejar paso caricias más llevaderas. Dos de las Bennet disfrutaban del baile mientras que las dos mayores y la inseparable Charlotte animaban el danzón.

- Si no hay un solo hombre que no se enamore de ti esta noche entonces no soy capaz juzgar la belleza – le dijo Elizabeth a su hermana mayor Jane, que es por todos bien conocida por su hermosura.

- O a los hombres – justificó la mayor.

- No, son tan fáciles de juzgar – dijo entre risas.

- No todos son malos.

- Los pocos que conozco no tiene nada de gracia.

- Un día de estos Lizy un hombre te gustará y deberás cuidar lo que dices.

El grupo tan esperado de Bingley llegó. Todos los presentes a excepción de los que se encontraban bailando pusieron atención a los recién llegados. El señor Lucas, anfitrión del baile fue presentando al grupo a los presentes. Elizabeth por otro lado se encontraba junto a su amiga Charlotte, ella ya había conocido al señor Bingley, pero al entrar un grupo de cinco personas Lizy le preguntó a su amiga quien era.

- Es el pelirrojo de la izquierda, las dos mujeres son sus hermanas, el hombre que esta parado junto a una de ellas es el esposo de la mayor.

- ¿Y quien es el de la ceja curiosa? – pregunto con burla.

- Ese es su buen amigo el señor Darcy.

- El pobre hombre preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado – dijo con soltura, pues el aspecto serio del mismo dejaba en claro que no parecía muy divertido de estar ahí.

- ¿Pobre hombre? El señor Darcy no tiene nada de pobre. Tiene una diez mil libras al año y es dueño de la mitad de Derbychirl.

- ¿Solo de la mitad? – dijo con sarcasmo provocando la risa de su amiga.

Sin perder tiempo la señora Bennet busco a sus hijas inclusive Charlotte se vio envuelta y llevando casi arrastras a su esposo se colocó de manera casual junto al grupo de los recién llegados para así se dieran las presentaciones.

- Señor Bingley, a mi hija ya la conoce – aclaró Sir Lucas – Ellas son la señora Bennet, la señorita Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet y Mary Bennet – cada una de las nombradas dio una ligera reverencia de presentación.

- Es un placer – hablo al señora Bennet – Tengo dos mas pero están bailando – aclaró la señora, pues no habían sido nombradas tanto Lydia como Kitty debían tener la oportunidad de cautivar al señor Bingley.

- Es un placer conocerlas – respondió con cordialidad el joven.

Pero para el resto del grupo no lo parecía.

- También les presento a la señorita Bingley y al señor y la señora Hurts – los nombrados hicieron una ligera inclinación con su cabeza - Y al señor Darcy de Derbychirl.

Bingley ciertamente era un hombre apuesto , simpático y distinguido. Sus hermanas eran hermosas y extraordinariamente elegantes. Su cuñado, el señor Hurts, parecía un caballero como cualquier otro, pero su amigo el señor Darcy rápidamente atrajo la atención de todos a causa de su apuesta figura, sus facciones delicadas y un estupendo aire de nobleza; en menos de cinco minutos se propagó la noticia de que él tenia una renta de diez mil libras al año.

Los caballeros afirmaban que se trataba de un hombre encantador; las mujeres afirmaban que era mucho más guapo que Bingley y no dejó de ser observado por lo menos durante la primera mitad de la velada; Incluso Elizabeth se vio tentada a mirarlo más de la cuenta, ciertamente era un hombre atractivo; pero en algún momento sus modales se revelaron como poco adecuados, advirtiéndoles que era ostensiblemente orgulloso y se sentía superior a todos los presentes. Ni aun sus extensas propiedades en el condado de Derby, donde se rumoraba que tenia una gran fortaleza para evitar que los muertos vivientes entraran a sus territorios pudieron liberarlo de que se le llegase a considerar como un ser en verdad odioso, indigno de ser comparado con su amigo.

Con gran ligereza Bingley entro en agradable relación con los asistentes al baile; se mostraba animoso y franco no dejo de bailar una sola pieza. Tan amables cualidades fincaron una sana popularidad ¡Qué diferencia de su amigo! Darcy hasta el momento bailó una vez con la señora Hurts y otra con la señorita Bingley, no quiso que se le presentase a ninguna otra dama.

- Mama – hablo con alegría Lydia una vez que la encontró acompañada de Mery y su padre – Nunca, nunca vas a adivinar lo que te voy a decir.

- ¿Vas tomar los hábitos? – dijo con sarcasmo su padre y como siempre fue ignorado por su esposa e hijas pues estaban más entusiasmadas por lo que esa pretendía decirles que por la opinión de su padre.

- ¡Viene un regimiento! – soltó finalmente la joven – Van a estar aquí todo el invierno y van a hospedarse en el pueblo, con motivo para acabar con algunos muertos vivientes que andan por aquí.

Aquella noticia lejos de darle alegría al padre fue preocupación. Sin embargo su esposa e hijas solo veían lo bueno de aquello pues estarían rodeadas de uniformados y eso significaba bailes y conocer a nuevos jóvenes soldados, la noticia de los muertos vivientes se quedo de lado para ellas.

Elizabeth a causa de la escasez de caballeros se vio precisada a permanecer sentada durante dos piezas junto a su amiga Charlotte, de manera inconsciente y sin que estos se dieran cuenta escucharon una conversación entre Bingley y Darcy.

- Jamás en mi vida había visto chicas tan bonitas – hablo Bingley.

- Estabas bailando con única chica hermosa en todo el lugar – le dijo con seriedad y afirmando lo que para él era obvio.

- Es la criatura más hermosa que jamás he conocido.

Al escuchar esas palabras Elizabeth casi salta de la emoción, Bingley había sido flechado por Jane y como no esperarse aquello, ella era hermosa y no le extraño que le a trajera, pero escucharlo de su boca le dio más alegría y satisfacción.

- Y su hermana Elizabeth es muy agradable – esas palabras la hicieron sentirse muy orgullosa y su ego se elevó un poco.

- Bastante tolerable me atrevo a decir – y con esas palabras su emoción se detuvo y la hiso escuchar con atención lo que Darcy opinaba de ella – Pero no tan hermosa para tentarme, ve con tu compañera y disfruta de su compañía, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

Aquellas palabras realmente le dolieron, al parecer no era digna para un caballero de su altura, Charlotte y ella vieron como ambos se alejaron.

- Considérate afortunada Lizy – le dijo su amiga – Si le gustaras tendrías que hablar con él todo los días – se lo decía con fines de ánimo, pues la arrogancia del hombre era algo que a su amiga le disgustó y esta lo sabia.

- Precisamente, no bailaría con él ni aunque me ofrecieran todo Derbychirl y mucho menos la mitad – habló con burla, y con esas palabras su ánimo regreso aun que su orgullo estaba un poco dolido.

Sin importar aquel percance ella no permitiría que él le arruinara el baile, no le daría el gusto. Se limitó a bailar a reír y a disfrutar del momento junto a sus hermanas quienes también disfrutaban. Gracias a la velada ella poco a poco pudo notar las miradas que Bingley le daba a su hermana, al parecer realmente había llamado su atención.

Sin querer el grupo de los Bennet y de los recién llegados Bingley y Darcy se vieron envueltos en una conversación. Aun que Lizy ya no se sentía tan cómoda por la presencia del caballero debía hacer de lado ese orgullo y mostrarse feliz y contenta al lado de su hermana. Lo hacia por ella, pues todo se decidiría esa noche en ver si su hermana realmente podía atraer a Bingley o no y ella pondría todo de su parte para que así fuera, pues era un paco más que obvio para sus ojos que el pelirrojo se sentía atraído por su hermana aunque eso significara soportar a aquel hombre que la desdeño por no ser muy bonita, ella se mostraría lo más cordial que pudiera.

- Su amiga la señorita Lucas es una persona muy agradable – comentó Bingley con sinceridad y sonrisa.

- Si yo la adoro – comento Lizy, feliz de que el también reconociera lo agradable que es su amiga.

- Es una lástima que no sea más agraciada – comentó la señora Bennet – claro Lizy jamás admitiría que su amiga no es muy bonita- aquel comentario puso en alerta y en defensiva a Elizabeth, su madre estaba hablando de una manera muy descortés - Es mi Jane la que es considerada la belleza de la región. Cuando tenia solo quince años – comenzó a contar – se enamoro de ella un caballero con una pasión tal que yo esperaba una propuesta, pero solo le escribió unos versos muy lindos.

- Y eso terminó todo – la interrumpió y finalizó lo que había dicho su madre, que vergüenza que ella hablara de esas cosas tan desobligadamente sin ver las consecuencias, Jane estaba callada con el rostro sonrojado y los caballeros no creerían que la madre platicara algo como eso - ¿Me pregunto quien habrá descubierto el poder de la poesía para alejar el amor? – intervino para así desviar el tema.

- Pensé que la poesía alimentaba el amor – comentó Darcy.

- Un amor sólido tal vez, pero si no es más que una leve inclinación estoy segura que un mal soneto la matara para siempre – dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Y que recomiendo para fomentar el afecto? – Darcy la tentaba, si no creía que la poesía era uno de los lenguajes del amor deseaba saber cual seria entonces, según ella.

- El baile – esas palabras lo dejaron un poco desconcertado – aun si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable .

Darcy la miró y viendo como ella hacia una leve inclinación se retiró del grupo. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de que la había rechazado como compañera de baile y ella ahora de alguna manera lo llamaba inadecuado también, pero con el deje de que ella si era capaz de tolerarlo ¿A caso le estaba insinuando algo más?

Elizabeth había salido del salón, se sentía en parte victoriosa por lo que había dicho a Darcy, al menos esperaba que con eso es se diera por entendido que a ella no le importaba si la consideraba adecuada o no para ser su compañera de baile. Estaba en el recibidor de la parte externa del salón. Los Lucas además de poseer una mansión también contaban con su propio salón de bailes, lo usaban para las fiestas del pueblo, pues era lo suficientemente espacioso para que todos pudieran estar con comodidad, este consistía en una segunda casa la cual solo poseía tres habitaciones en el segundo piso, una cocina en la parte trasera, un espacioso recibidor y el gran salón donde en esos momentos se llevaba acabo el baile.

Se dirigió a uno de los ventanales que estaban abiertos para así respirar un poco de aire fresco. La noche ya había avanzado bastante y eso significaba que la velada terminaría pronto.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose llamo su atención, se separó de la ventana y camino en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, camino por el tenue pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía la cocina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación en penumbras. Avanzó un poco y casi resbala de no ser que se sujetó con fuerza de una de las mesas, fijó su vista al suelo y vio un enorme charco de sangre. Eso la alerto, solo podía pensar en una criatura capaz de dejar un rastro de sangre de tan horrible magnitud, un segundo ruido llamo su atención. Sabia que había hombres afuera vigilando pero no se explicaba como una de aquellos seres pudo entrar, escucho otro ruido, un rugido proveniente del fondo de la habitación. Miro la mesa y tomó uno de los cuchillos que habían ahí, lo tomó tal y como se le había enseñado con la hoja de manera horizontal y sosteniéndolo hacia el frente a la altura de su pecho.

El ruido se detuvo, se acercó con cautela, pero al ver aquello no pudo evitar sentir un horrible asco. Una de las sirvientas estaba devorando la cara de uno de los hombres que se supone vigilarían el salón. Lo comía con frenesí desgarrando la carne con sus dientes, por culpa de la primera impresión trato de retroceder un poco pero aquello hiso que golpeara una de las cazuelas que se hallaban en el suelo llamando la atención de la criatura, esta inmediatamente dejo de devorar al pobre hombre que estaba muerto para después ponerse de pie y lanzarse contra Elizabeth. Ella reacciono con rapidez encajando el cuchillo en su mandíbula hacia arriba haciendo que el mismo se encajara de lleno en su cerebro. Cayó muerta por segunda ocasión.

Se comenzaron a escuchar disparos desde afuera. Corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la salida y pudo ver como algunos de esos seres se acercaban a la casa. Los hombres armados que se hallaban en la azotea y a los alrededores estaban haciéndole frente, no eran un grupo grande, por lo menos diez, nada que los cinco hombres no pudieran enfrentar. Decidió cerrar la puerta y atrancarla para que así no pudieran entrar, al darse la vuelta miró con horror que el cadáver que la mujer estaba devorando ya no se haya ahí.

Camino un poco y sin aviso la criatura la atacó por detrás. Sin querer dejo escapar un grito, estaba en el suelo con él encima de ella. No tenia la mitad del rostro. Solo le quedaba un ojo, su nariz había sido devorada junto con su mejilla, sus encías estaban expuestas pues parte de la carne de su cuello y mandíbula no estaban. Era mucho más fuerte que ella, con ambos brazos evitaba que el muerto viviente la mordiera pero no aguantaría mucho. Si pudiera librar una de sus manos podría tener acceso a la pistola que llevaba en su muslo, pero no podía, pues podría perder la batalla de resistencia. En un segundo el peso del ser ya no la aplastaba.

Jalándolo del saco Darcy aparto al hombre con gran fuerza haciendo que este se callera lejos de los dos. Al verla en el suelo se impresiono de no ver miedo en su mirada, su pecho se movía con agitación y tenia un cálido rubor producto del esfuerzo hecho en sus mejillas, unas ligeras salpicaduras de sangre cubrían su tez, la ligeras manchas también estaban en su pecho, el cual no paso tan desapercibido para el joven, su falda estaba levantada mas arriba de las rodillas, aun que llevaba medias estas no cubrían sus muslos que estaban a la vista, verla de esa manera le provocó un leve sonrojo al hombre.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Le preguntó, recuperando un poco de compostura por haberla visto en tales condiciones, mientras hincaba una de sus rodillas para así tenderle una mano y ayudarle a levantarse, pero lo que hiso ella fue levantar su falda dejando al descubierto sus medias así como parte de su piel para, sacar una pistola que se hallaba en su muslo, se inclino un poco, extendió su mano pasando por un lado del rostro de él y disparó; todo fue rápido, después de escuchar el ensordecedor sonido, Darcy giro y vio el cuerpo del hombre con la mayoría de su cuerpo extendido pero con su cabeza recargada en la pared con un hueco entre sus ojos. Giro de nuevo y miro a una serena pero agitada Elizabeth. Ella lo había matado.

Los pasos y voces de personas acercándose hicieron que el reaccionara Tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Observó el tipo de arma que sostenía con firmeza.

- Darcy ¿qué ha pasado? – Bingley fue el primero en llegar seguido del señor Bennet, el señor Hurts y otros tres hombres que por su apariencia y armas que llevaban era de suponer que se trataban de los vigilantes.

- Fue un ataque, por fortuna no paso a mayores – le respondió con tranquilidad.

La vista del pelirrojo inmediatamente fue al cadáver al ver el estado del mismo casi vomita, pero por suerte no lo hiso, solo con verlo pudo deducir lo que había pasado.

- Elizabeth, ven cariño - dijo el padre de la muchacha y esta caminó en su dirección, Darcy noto que ya no llevaba el arma en su mano.

Padre e hija desaparecieron mientras que los hombres se encargaron de revisar la escena. Los vigilantes y mostraron el disgusto de ver a uno de los suyos muerto en el suelo con media cara devorada y un tiro en su cabeza. Darcy, por otro lado miró el segundo cadáver que había ahí. una mujer, al parecer una de las sirvientas. Tenia encajado un cuchillo en su mandíbula. Observó después como en su tobillo, llevaba un vendaje, levanto un poco más la falda y removió el pedazo de tela. Ahí vio la marca. Una mordida. Observó con más detenimiento el cadáver, además de la mordida no tenia nada más. Al parecer ella había sido la primera en sucumbir a la extraña plaga que poseían los muertos vivientes y su primera victima fue aquel hombre por el estado de su cuerpo. Si fue así entonces quien le puso fin a esa criatura había sido ella. Elizabeth Bennet había matado a la sirvienta clavándole el cuchillo.

* * *

De cualquier manera y en términos generales, la velada transcurrió gratamente para todos los invitados, por fortuna nadie a excepción de Bingley, su cuñado, Darcy, el señor Bennet y Elizabeth se habían dado cuenta del ataque.

La señora Bennet había visto que los nuevos moradores de Netherfield admiraban a su hija mayor; Bingley había bailado con ella dos veces, y las hermanas de él la habían colmado de atenciones. Incluso Bingley anunció que el también haría un baile en Netherfield.

Por su parte Jane estaba tan satisfecha como su madre, pero no lo manifestaba con tanta vehemencia. Mery había escuchado decir a la señorita Bingley, refiriéndose a ella que era la chica más educada de la vecindad; Kitty y Lydia habían sido lo suficientemente afortunadas como para no estar sin parejas en ningún momento, y eso es lo que cualquier muchacha considera un éxito en un baile. Por eso regresaron contentas a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivía la familia y del eran los principales habitantes. Escoltados por el señor Franz el hombre a cargo de la seguridad de la casa de los Bennet.

Lizy por otro lado se sentía ligeramente perturbada. Si bien no esperaba que la atacasen los muertos vivientes jamás pensó que el mismísimo señor Darcy la ayudaría, claro había que pensar que por sentido común cualquiera ayudaría a una dama en peligro, pero al tratarse de dichas criaturas cualquier otro saldría huyendo dejándola a su suerte, lo que más le pasaba por la cabeza era lo que él pudiera pensar de ella al verla disparar. Sin duda alguna aquel gestó nada modesto ni adecuado para una dama no seria bien visto por tan alto caballero como él, pero a ella ya no le importaba lo que pensase de ella, no deseaba conseguir la estima de aquel hombre, solo deseaba que sus actos no influyeran en la decisión de su amigo por Jane. El señor Bingley la había visto en esa situación, aun que no la vio disparando. Aun así debía esperar haber que sucedía.

Cuando Jane y Lizy se quedaron solas en la intimidad de su habitación, mientras se desvestían la hija que hasta el momento se había mantenido reservada en sus comentarios acerca de Bingley expreso a su hermana la admiración que había nacido en ella.

- Es tal como un joven debe ser – le dijo – sentimental, perspicaz y con gran sentido del humor. Nunca había visto modales tan finos en una persona tanta desenvoltura y una educación exquisita – expresó la mayor de la Bennet una vez despojada de su vestido quedando solamente con el corset y enagua el cual su hermana comenzó a desatar.

- Y además es guapo – añadió Lizy – tanto en la normalidad de los jóvenes se es guapo, pues posee todas las condiciones y postura.

- Yo me sentí muy halagada cuando me sacó a bailar por segunda vez. En verdad no esperaba semejante cumplido.

- ¿No?, pues yo si. En eso existe una gran diferencia entre nosotras. A ti los halagos siempre te sorprenden y a mi nunca. Po supuesto era lógico que te sacara a bailar, no podía evitar darse cuenta que tu eras cinco veces más guapa que todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el salón. No es necesario que le agradezcas esa galantería. Desde luego es un hombre agradable y te doy mi autorización para que te guste. No seria el primer estúpido del que te enamoras

- ¡Lizy! – le reclamó la mayor.

Elizabeth había terminado de desatar el corset dejando a su hermana solamente cubierta por el fino camisón, Jane poseía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, sus senos eran grandes su cintura estrecha y sus caderas proporcionadas, tenia la silueta de un reloj de arena, cualquiera caería rendido ante su bien formado cuerpo, inmediatamente después hacia ahora la misma tarea que su hermana hiso en ella.

- Aun no puedo creer lo que su amigo dijo de ti – le dijo Jane mientras le desataba el corset.

- ¿Te refieres al señor Darcy?

- Así es, creo que no fue muy cortés de su parte hacer ese comentario de ti. ¿Lizy estas segura de que dijo aquello?

- Jane tu nunca puedes pensar mal de nadie ¿verdad? Pues si, así lo dijo. Tal vez hubiera dejado pasar de alto su orgullo si no hubiera lastimado tanto el mío.

- Pero el te salvó de esas criaturas, no creo que si te tuviera en mal concepto te hubiese ayudado arriesgando su propia vida – Jane, aparte de su padre había sido a la única a la que le había contado lo que paso.

- No creo que se haya dado cuenta que era yo la que estaba en peligro y además actuó solo de buena manera, si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro creo que también lo hubiese ayudado.

- Escuche de la señorita Bingley que él se ha enfrentado a muchos muertos vivientes y que no les teme.

Lizy no dijo nada, ella por un momento ya había pensado aquello, se notaba que era un hombre fuerte, sobra con la demostración que le dio al salvarla de aquel ser sucumbido por la extraña plaga el cual le quito de encima casi sin ningún esfuerzo y de haber tenido algún arma era seguro que el mismo le daría fin a su existencia. Darcy además de orgulloso no daba paso a demostrar que era un hombre cobarde que se refugiaba en su mansión o detrás de los hombres que tenia como escoltas.

- Por eso pienso que no estoy de acuerdo, aquello que dijo haya sido en todo, una opinión completa de ti – agregó Jane.

- Oh Jane no podrás negar que eres muy dada a que te gusten todos, la verdad es que nunca vez defectos en los hombres, para ti todos son buenos y agradables nunca te he oído hablar mal de nadie.

- Bueno, no me gusta criticar a la gente, pero créeme, que soy siempre sincera al decir lo que pienso.

- Fijarse en lo bueno de cada quien sin decir nada de lo malo es una característica que solo tu posees. Dime, ¿acaso te agradaron las hermanas de señor Bingley? Sus modales distan de ser tan finos como los de él.

- Al principio así lo parecen, pero cuando hablas con ellas te das cuenta que en realidad son muy agradables. La soltera va a vivir con el hermano y a cuidar de la casa, yo sospecho que ella será para nosotras una buena vecina y amiga.

Lizy escuchaba en silencio, su hermana había terminado de desatar el corset a diferencia de Jane, Lizy era de era delgada, no tenia unos exuberantes senos pero si eran de un tamaño basto y grande para cualquier chica de su complexión, con los cuales la misma Elizabeth estaba satisfecha, su cadera era mas estrecha y tenia unas largas piernas. Su figura era mas alargada que curvilínea.

Lizy no parecía muy convencida con la opinión de las hermanas de Bingley que Jane tenia, pues la conducta de aquellas muchachas en el baile no había sido particularmente agradable y puesto que su temperamento era menos flexible que el de su hermana su juicio sobre las personas era más severo por lo tanto se encontraba poco dispuesta a la aprobación.

Eran en efecto, mujeres muy distinguidas, no les faltaba buen humor cuando se les complacía y en realidad eran agradables cuando lo deseaban, pero de todas maneras parecían arrogantes y vanas. No les faltaba belleza y habían sido educadas y protegidas en los mejores colegios particulares de la región, lo más seguro es que, por su estilo de vida jamás hayan tenido encuentro alguno con los muertos vivientes, su posición económica les permitía contratar un buen servicio de escolta además de gastar más de lo debido y estaban acostumbradas a pensar bien en todo momento de si mismas y medianamente de los demás.

Bingley había heredado unas cien mil libras de su padre, quien tenia la intención de invertirlas en una finca, pero la muerte lo sorprendió antes de hacerlo, por lo tanto el hijo sintió la obligación de cumplir aquel proyecto y en más de una ocasión habían elegido el lugar, pero debido a la plaga de los muertos vivientes tuvo que ir descartando ciertas posibilidades; ahora se había instalado en una casa de su completo agrado, aunque no estaba cien porciento libre de la amenaza de las temibles criaturas al menos era una región con menos ataques y apariciones de ellos. Aquellos que conocían su carácter sencillo y apacible pensaban que el pasaría el resto de s vida en Netherfield, transfiriendo a la próxima generación la compra de la finca que había sido el sueño de su padre.

La diferencia de carácter entre Bingley, sus hermanas y Darcy, se puso en evidencia en la percepción que tuvieron de la fiesta con los Lucas.

Bingley expresaba que jamás había estado con gente tan agradable ni con muchachas tan bonitas, todo el mundo había sido atento y amable con él, se habían superado las rígidas formalidades y él pronto se había sentido amigos de todos. En cuanto a la mayor de las Bennet, él no podía concebirla sino como el más bellos de todos los ángeles. Darcy, por el contrario, lo que había visto en aquella reunión era una colección de personas carentes de interés, escasos de belleza y ninguna elegancia, además de que no había recibido atenciones ni demostraciones de su agrado, el reconocía que la mayor de las Bennet era bella, pero no para su gusto, ella tenia el defecto de sonreír demasiado.

La señora Hurts y su hermana compartían la misma opinión, pero eso no menguaba su admiración por la joven y decididamente les gustaba, ellas opinaban abiertamente que era encantadora y se mostraban decididas no rechazar su amistad. Así pues, Jane quedó clasificada como una encantadora muchacha y por tanto Bingley quedaba autorizado para pensar en ella de la manera que quisiera.

Las señoras de Longbourn no tardaron mucho en corresponder las atenciones de las de Netherfield y les hicieron una visita. La gentileza en los modales de Jane, pronto cautivaron a la señora Hurts y a la señorita Bingley, por otro lado, ellas consideraban insoportable a la madre y consideraban a las hermanas menores como indignas de hablar con ellas, a pesar de que expresaron a las dos mayores se deseo de conocerse mejor.

Jane recibió encantada aquellas muestras de Afecto pero Lizy notaba un fondo de arrogancia en aquellas mujeres. Ella pensaba que la amabilidad que mostraban hacia Jane era por influencia del hermano, pues para todas era claro que admiraba a Jane y para Lizy también lo era pues sabia que la preferencia que su hermana había demostrado desde un principio hacia él iba en aumento. También sabia que esa preferencia iba en camino a convertirse en amor. Pero a la vez consideraba con cierta satisfacción que nadie más no lo notara, pues aun con la fuerza de sus sentimientos Jane poseía discreción y jovialidad, lo que la libraba de inoportunas sospechas. Así le comento sus sospechas de que también Bingley podía compartir esos sentimientos a su amiga.

- Sabes creo a que Bingley le gusta Jane – le comentó Lizy a Charlotte cierta noche cuando en la mansión de los Lucas se llevaba acabo una gran fiesta.

- Pero no creo que el se de cuenta de sus sentimientos si ella no se los demuestra.

- Bueno ella hace cuanto le permite su modo de ser. Si soy perfectamente capaz de percibir el modo como la mira. Él tendría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta.

- El amor nos hace tontos. Él no conoce su temperamento como nosotras. A pesar de que se ven seguido no pasan muchas horas juntos, además de que siempre están rodeados de gente, por lo que es muy difícil que tengan el tiempo y el espacio para conversar a solas. Por eso Jane debería aprovechar cada momento para atraer su atención y atraparlo, ya tendrán mucho tiempo de enamorarse todo lo que quieran una vez casados.

- Lizy sonrió y le dio la razón a su amiga, pero aun así ella albergaba que Bingley si notara el sentimiento que su hermana le transmitía al joven.

Ocupada únicamente en observar las acciones de Bingley prodigaba a su hermana, Lizy estaba lejos de sospechar que ella también había sido objeto de atención pero por parte de Darcy, quien al principio , apenas le había concebido de ser bonita, la había visto en el baile sin admirarla pero, finalmente, después de lo sucedido en la cocina en aquella ocasión comenzó a tener a otra imagen de la joven Bennet, se había dado cuenta de que tenia agradable facciones. Y así se lo comento a sus amigos, además comenzó a percatarse de que ella era inteligente como pocas, lo que para él manifestaba en sus ojos negros.

El recuerdo de verla en el suelo siendo atacada y el salvándola, no quería admitir que ver a una mujer hacerle frente a tan desdichadas criaturas era algo casi de admirar, especialmente por su manejo en armas, no conocía a ninguna dama, a acepción de ciertos rumores llegados de su tía, que pudiera manejar tal instrumento ¿Quien la habría enseñado?

La imagen de ella de esa noche estaba grabada con intensidad en su mente, ella en el suelo con su vestido arremangado dejando a la vista sus piernas, su pecho que subía y bajaba agitado con ligeras manchas de sangre en ellos y su rostro sonrojado. Debía admitir que Elizabeth Bennet había hecho lo que ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo, lograr excitarlo, y lo mas curioso de todo es que no había sido premeditado. El se había visto presa de mujeres que deseaban conquistarlo por su gran fortuna y posición, en muchas ocasiones trataron de persuadirlo con sus encantos y modos, algunas incluso tuvieron el atrevimiento de despojarse de sus ropas solo para el que el sucumbiera en el deseo, pero ninguna con éxito. Era hombre claro y en mas de una ocasión algunas de esas mujeres complacieron su deseo físico, pero ninguna había logrado más que eso y justo esos instintos despertaba la joven Bennet en Darcy.

A tales descubrimientos le siguieron otros de la misma índole; por más que, con sus ojos críticos, percibía algunos defectos físicos en su figura, se vio precisado en reconocer que era esbelta y proporcionada. Sus senos, objeto de atracción para Darcy, eran en sí de un tamaño generoso para su cuerpo el cual era muy delgado a su parecer, sus pequeñas caderas le daban el equilibrio a su figura. A pesar de que aseguraba que sus modales no eran particularmente refinados, él se había percatado de su gracia y desenvoltura, además de que contaba con algo que las demás mujeres no poseían, el manejo y defensa que tenia sobre los muertos vivientes, era capaz de protegerse de esas criaturas no les temía al parecer y eso podía decirse era un gran punto a su favor en consideración de Darcy.

Lizy ignoraba todo eso y a sus ojos el seguía siendo un hombre antipático que seguro ahora la censuraba por hacer cosas de hombre y por tener un comportamiento inadecuado, él mismo no la había juzgado lo suficientemente hermosa para ser su compañera de baile.

Darcy comenzó a desear conocerla mejor y buscando el medio más eficiente para hablar con ella, ponía más atención en las conversaciones que tenia con los demás. Ese detalle no se le escapó a Lizy y así se lo comentó a su hermana cierta mañana cuando regresaban de un encargo.

- ¿Por qué habría querido el señor Darcy escuchar mi conversación con el coronel Foster en la fiesta de los Lucas?

- Tal vez desea enmendar la ofensa que te hiso y cambiar de parecer respecto a ti.

- No lo creo, tal vez solo busca la oportunidad de que yo diga alguna impertinencia y así hacer más grande la mala opinión que tiene de mí.

- Eso es algo que solo él puede responder.

- Bueno, pero si lo hace otra vez le haré saber que he adivinado sus intenciones. ¿Crees que le haya contado a sus amigos lo que paso en el baile de los la Lucas la primera noche?

- No he escuchado de Bingley o de sus hermanas decir algo al respecto, tal vez se ha mantenido reservado en ese tema, es algo delicado que se sepa que una dama se vio involucrada en un ataque por esas criaturas.

Lizy no pudo decir más pues una inesperada lluvia tomo desprevenidas a las hermanas. Hicieron que los caballos fueran con mayor velocidad y buscaran algún refugio para así evitar el aguacero.

El señor Bennet les había solicitado que fueran a recoger un pedido de un nuevo mosquete que había ordenado. A causa de que uno de los hombres encargado de entregar los pedidos había sufrido el infortunio de ser atacado por los muertos vivientes, no podría hacer entregar el encargo hasta que encontraran un nuevo trabajador, eso y sumándole la gran cantidad de pedidos que se habían retrasado, envió una carta a Longbourn solicitando si podían recoger el arma ellos mismo o esperar una semana a que por fin se la pudieran entregar. El señor Bennet que había esperado con tanto entusiasmo no demostrado aquella arma, no pudo sin más confiar en sus dos hijas mayores para ir a recogerla.

Hubiese ido el mismo pero debía atender la granja. El señor Franz por otro lado había salido por mas suministros y su hijo Charles no sabia montar y era un viaje largo para ir a pie, pensando en lo que su mujer había dicho que gracias al ejercito instalado en Meryton no había de que preocuparse pues ellos vigilaban y exterminaban a todos los muertos vivientes que se hallasen alrededor, envió a sus dos hijas por la tan esperada arma. No dudaba de que Lizy supiera defenderse pues el mismo junto con el señor Franz la habían enseñado a usar pistolas y a defenderse con cuchillos y navajas y ella no objetó en salir a hacer un viaje largo, al contrario acepto gustosa por lo que invito a Jane.

A diferencia de sus hermanas, Lizy había sido la única que mostro interés en poder defenderse de aquellas criaturas. En vano el señor Bennet trato de darles la misma educación a sus otras hijas pero todo quedo en nada. Jane no podía ser capaz de matar a una persona, aunque esta estuviera muerta y tratara de matarla, su dulce corazón no le permitía cometer tal acto. Kitty y Lydia por otro lado prefirieron hacer lo que toda joven de su edad y no perder el tiempo en cosas como esas, para eso estaban los hombres y si un día se hallaban en peligro contaban con que un apuesto joven las salvaría, por último Mery, encontraba más interesante los libros haciendo caso omiso a los seres que deambulaban por ahí. Es cierto que el condado de Hertford era una comunidad pacifica y que en esos años los ataques de muertos vivientes eran mínimos, a diferencia de lo que su padre llego a sufrir de joven, por eso motivo deseaba enseñarle a sus hijas como defenderse y pasaran por el terror que el paso de niño, pero la única interesada fue Elizabeth, su favorita.

Continuaban galopando con la esperanza de encontrar refugio pero todo parecía inútil. Decidieron mejor detenerse bajo un enorme árbol, que, aunque no evitaba que se mojaran, al menos era menor la cantidad de agua que las ramas del árbol dejaba pasar. Esperaban con ansias que el agua menguara para así continuar y llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

La alteración de uno de los caballos hiso que Lizy prestara atención, tres muertos vivientes se dejaron ver acercándose a ellas tan rápido como sus putrefactas piernas se los permitían. Lizy, con rapidez llevo su mano por debajo de su falda y saco tres cuchillos que encajó con precisión en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Después de lo ocurrido en el baile de los Lucas, y por petición de su padre, Lizy comenzó a llevar un juego de doce cuchillos cortos para su protección, además de su fiel pistola. Al acercarse a los cuerpos ya sin vida para recuperar sus cuchillos noto con horror que aquellos tres eran solo los primeros de muchos. Un gran grupo se acercaban a ellas. Inmediatamente le ordenó a Jane que subiera al caballo y así lo hiso, sin demorar mucho ambas hermanas partieron a galope rápido, pero escapar no seria fácil.

Los muertos vivientes bloqueaban el camino, eran demasiados por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo hacia el bosque. Elizabeth se dio cuenta con claridad como las criaturas eran cada vez más y se acercaban a ellas. Jamás en todos esos años un grupo tan grande se había hecho presente y justamente a ella y a su hermana les había tocado toparse con ellos.

La lluvia no ayudaba les golpeaba en la cara impidiendo que pudieran ver. Escucho el grito de Jane, al girar vio como las criaturas habían atrapado al caballo y este relinchaba tratando de quitárselos de encima corriendo el riesgo de tumbar a Jane. Sin dudarlo saco su pistola y disparó a uno de los muertos, aquel que estuvo a punto de morder a su hermana. Se apresuro y con sus cuchillos eliminó al grupo de muertos, el caballo finalmente tumbo a Jane y al verse libre de su jinete corrió despavorido solo para convertirse después en una victima más del sanguinario grupo de criaturas que se acercaban.

Lizy se apresuró en ir con Jane, por suerte esta no se golpeo con fuerza y estaba bien, había alcanzado a saltar antes de que el mismo caballo la tumbara. Lizy sabia que ahora sin un caballo no podrían salir con facilidad de ahí, un caballo podría llevarlas a ambas pero irían muy lentos, la torrencial lluvia no les ayudaba tampoco, serian presa fácil para las criaturas. Sin dudarlo le pidió a Jane que subiera al caballo.

- ¿Pero Lizy que hay de ti? – le dijo Jane con preocupación – No te dejare aquí, no puedo.

- Jane, tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir que tú, así que apresúrate y vete, yo estaré bien. Les distraeré para que no te sigan.

Las palabras de su hermana tenían algo de razón y aun que no quisiera Jane debía partir.

- Iré por ayuda Lizy, por favor no mueras.

Fueron las palabras de Jane y abrazando con fuerza a su hermana partió de ahí dejándola sola a merced de los muertos vivientes.

Segundos después de que Jane partió. Las criaturas se dirigían a su dirección, Lizy gritando con fuerza logro llamar la atención de ellos para así se dispusieran mejor en ir tras ella.

Corría por el bosque estaba obscureciendo y eso hacia que si la estuvieran buscando, fuera más difícil de encontrar, el agua que antes maldecía le daba una cierta ventaja sobre ellos, el lodo hacia que sus torpes pies resbalaran y cayeran así como hacerlos ir más lento. El señor Franz, mentor de Lizy le había advertido que en verse en una situación así era mejor correr, no todos los muertos eran rápidos, así que solo serian pocos los que serian capaces de alcanzarla, en cada oportunidad debía eliminar al que se encontrara más cerca de alcanzarla y así con el siguiente y el siguiente. Al final solo quedarían los lentos y eso facilitaría su trabajo de eliminarlos. Pero el cansancio se hacia presente y aquellos eran demasiados no supo por cuanto estuvo corriendo por el bosque, sus cuchillos se estaban terminando y no podía regresar por ellos pues corría el riesgo de ser alcanzada. Aun así pelearía hasta el final.

Con ayuda de su último cuchillo se enfrento cuerpo a cuerpo con una de esas criaturas, su falda le estorbaba así que olvidando todo pudor rasgo la tela en una línea vertical que iba desde su muslo hasta donde terminaba la tela, de esa manera pelearía mejor, no se enfrento solo a uno si no a varios que poco a poco se iban a aglomerando alrededor de la chica. Al caer su adversario se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. No podía salir viva de ahí, eso era seguro.

Uno de los muertos se abalanzó hacia ella, y después de él muchos más le siguieron, ahora si era su fin, pero sin miedo ella les hiso frente, la criatura no llegó a tocarla cuando por un disparo calló al suelo, un segundo y tercer disparo se escucho y después de eso el relinchar de un caballo se abrió paso entre las criaturas aplastándolos en el acto.

Un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una capucha se dejo ver a lo lejos e inmediatamente al dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba Lizy extendió su mano sin detener la marcha del animal, Lizy la tomó con fuerza y en un segundo se hallaba arriba del caballo quedando sentada en el regazo de su jinete el cual seguía a fuerte galope. El animal guiado por su diestro jinete se habría paso entre el bosque, las criaturas aun seguían por ahí dispersas, Lizy se aferro con fuerza al hombre que llevaba las riendas del caballo pues el frenesí del mismo era muy fuerte y no deseaba caer. Así lo hiso por un momento hasta que sintió que la velocidad del animal disminuyó y después vio como más hombres a caballo se acercaban a ellos. El jinete detuvo el paso del animal y solo así pudo ver la cara de su salvador.

Con voz fuerte y clara Darcy ordenó que eliminaran el resto de las criaturas. Después comenzó el camino hacia el lado opuesto de donde provenían los demás hombres con Elizabeth sentada frente a él.

Conforme iban avanzando ella reconoció la propiedad a donde se dirigían. Netherfield.


	2. Netherfield

Capitulo II

Netherfield

Darcy se detuvo en la entrada principal de la casa, un criado tomo al caballo y este descendió para después ayudar abajar a Elizabeth. De manera inconsciente lo primero que vio fue su pierna desnuda, al momento en que la ayudo a bajar del caballo, pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

En el instante en que toco el suelo las piernas de Lizy le fallaron y apunto estaba de caer de no ser que Darcy aun la sostenía por la cintura, había peleado bajo la lluvia y su cuerpo no aguantaba más, realmente estaba cansada. Darcy pudo notar que la joven temblaba a causa del frio y de que estaba completamente empapada así como su falta de energías. La tomo en brazos y la cargó hacia el interior de la casa.

Elizabeth estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando, no le incomodó en absoluto que él la llevase de esa manera, debía admitir que no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse, pero un extraño sonrojo la invadió al verse en aquella situación, sin más acomodo su cabeza en su hombro y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello. Un dulce aroma la embargó. El olor de Darcy era embriagador y Elizabeth quedó prendada a él.

Bajo la atenta mirada de sorpresa de la señorita Bingley y de la de señora Hurst Darcy entro con Elizabeth en sus brazos para después dirigirse a una de las habitaciones haciendo llamar a una de las criadas para que llevara ropa limpia y le preparasen el baño . El estado de la joven era deplorable, estaba completamente sucia y mojada y no solo eso, su vestido estaba rasgado en varias partes dejando ver la piel desnuda de su cuerpo y una de sus piernas.

Jane, ella… – dijo Elizabeth mientras Darcy la colocaba suavemente en la cama.

Su hermana esta bien, llego hace una hora y nos dijo por lo que habían pasado, ahora mismo se encuentra en otra habitación, pero me temo que se ha enfermado a causa de la lluvia.

Elizabeth respiro con tranquilidad al saber que su hermana estaba bien, sin querer soltó las siguientes palabras:

Gracias.

Por un momento a Darcy le pareció ver un brillo especial en los ojos de la muchacha que lo dejo cautivado. De manera inconsciente llevó su mano a su mejilla la cual estaba fría y ella dejándose tocar inclino su cabeza hacia el cálido toque de él.

Lizy no podía creer que aquel hombre la hubiera salvado por segunda vez, si bien creía que tenia una mala idea de ella tal vez sea así como dijo Jane una idea equivocada. Se dejó cautivar por el rose de su mano, era cálida en comparación a lo fría que ella estaba y no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado, una extraña sensación la invadió desde su pecho hasta su zona íntima. Estaba un poco desconcertada por aquellas emociones que estaba experimentando, por un momento pensó en ella y en Darcy con sus cuerpos juntos.

Darcy admiraba la valentía de ella. Se sacrificó por su hermana y le hiso frente a aquellas criaturas aún a costa de su vida, no pudo negar que sintió un terror horrible cuando vio a la mayor de las Bennet llegar con apresuro pidiendo ayuda para su otra hermana, él fue el primero en salir en su auxilio seguido por una escolta, su temor se había hecho más grande cuando no la encontraba, pero por suerte la vio, enfrentándose a esas criaturas, sin siquiera dudarlo fue tras ella. Pero ahora, yacía segura en aquel lecho, por un momento pensó que aún en esas condiciones veía con aun más hermosura a la joven.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados de un rosa intenso, despertaba en él instintos tan básicos que jamás pensó que despertarían en tales circunstancias, de nuevo la veía como aquella noche cuando yacía en el suelo de la cocina, pero ahora estaba en una cama, la tela del vestido se pegaba a su piel, su respiración era agitada, y sus pechos parecieran que saldrían del escote rasgado en cualquier momento, su pierna estaba desnuda, la media se había roto dejando al descubierto más piel la cual Darcy deseo tocar más íntimamente, tal vez no se recuperaba del todo pero noto que después de tocar su mejilla su cuerpo dejo de temblar. Debajo de su mano el tacto de su piel era fría, por un momento cruzó por su mente despojarla de toda prenda y brindarle calor el mismo con su cuerpo.

Casi de manera inconsciente y con aquellos pensamientos se inclinó sobre ella. Sus rostros estaban cercas, la respiración de ella aumentó y su vista se fijó en los finos labios de él. Como si estuviera hipnotizada ella también se dejo llevar por aquel momento.

Sus labios no se tocaron. La entrada de una de las sirvientas hiso que ambos recobraran la compostura, Darcy se separó bruscamente y Lizy no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. La dama había visto lo que había interrumpido, con una mirada fría y seria departe de Darcy antes de salir de la habitación la joven capto que no debía decir nada de lo que había visto.

La criada llevaba ropas limpias y secas para la joven Bennet y se dispuso a prepararle el baño pues era necesario que se duchara con agua caliente y así evitar que se enfermase. Con un nerviosismo y vergüenza Lizy comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Estuvo a escasos momentos de besar a al señor Darcy, ¿pero que le había pasado? ¿En verdad lo habría hecho? Despreciaba a aquel hombre y sin embargo debía de estarle agradecida por haberla salvado, pero de eso a besarlo había una brecha muy grande. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sola hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. La joven se había ido, le había dejado un vestido limpio y demás, así como el baño listo. Para olvidarse de lo que había pasado decidió limpiar su cuerpo.

Tallaba con minuciosidad cada parte de su piel, estaba realmente sucia, ¿Aun en esas condiciones Darcy había querido besarla? De manera inconsciente llevo sus dedos a sus labios, cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio en su mente fueron los labios de él. Un ligero cosquilleo se situó en su entrepierna y como impulso llevó su otra mano ahí. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia y solo dejándose llevar por el placer que sus caricias le hacían sentir, Lizy comenzó aquel juego intimo. Al terminar no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar con ella, o que era exactamente lo que había hecho, pero si estaba consiente de que lo había hecho pensando en Darcy. Se asustó sin saber el por que y después de que comenzó a sentir que el agua se había enfriado salió de la tina.

Se vistió con ayuda de una de las muchachas, no podía decir que no estaba acostumbrada a que la cambiasen, pues solo Jane lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos ella no se encontraba, así que tuvo que resignarse en dejarse vestir por una extraña, además de que no había recuperado de todo las fuerzas, su percance con los muertos vivientes y lo que acababa de hacer en el baño la habían dejado por demás exhausta imposibilitándole el hecho de hacer algo tan simple como acomodarse el corset.

Una vez lista se encontró con el grupo de Netherfield en la sala – comedor, ya era de noche para ese momento, se hallaban todas menos Jane.

El hecho de que ella se hubiera quedado en aquel bosque sola, con tan mal clima y con la amenaza de aquellos seres les parecía increíble para la señora Hurst y para la señorita Bingley, Lizy advirtió que la menospreciaban por ello, sin embargo fue recibida con mezcla de cortesía y en los modales de Bingley ella percibió sincera preocupación por sus actos así como admiración por lo que había hecho por su hermana. El señor Hurst permanecía en silencio , solo pensaba en que sirvieran la cena.

Mientras cenaban las respuestas acerca del estado de salud de Jane no eran muy halagüeñas, aunque ambas se vieron afectadas por la fuerte lluvia, al parecer a Jane le afecto aun más haciéndola victima de lo que parecía un fuerte resfriado. Aunque Lizy deseaba verla sus anfitriones le dijeron que ella, ahora descansaba y que esperase a mañana, así como le ofrecieron pasar la noche en Netherfield, dada las condiciones en que ambas hermanas se hallaban, bajo la amenaza de aquellos seres rondando cerca, y la lluvia que no parecía acabar era preferible que se quedasen ahí.

Aquella oferta fue propiciada por Bingley y sus hermanas inmediatamente estuvieron de acuerdo con él. No soportarían la idea de dejar ir a su amiga en tal estado y aseguraron que la señorita Bennet también debía descansar, para ellas, lejos de ser una molestia lo consideraban un deber. Lizy no pudo más que acceder a lo que le ofrecían, ciertamente ella estaba cansada y no tenia las fuerzas necesarias par hacer un viaje a Longbourn y si Jane estaba enferma como ellos decían no podía arriesgarse a que hiciese un viaje que podía empeorar su salud. Sin mas solo pidió permiso para disponer de uno de los criados y enviar una nota a Longbourn para informar que pasarían ahí la noche y las condiciones en las que se encontraban así como enviar ropa para las muchachas.

En su habitación Lizy se dejo caer con pesadez en la suave cama, dejando atrás lo que pudo haber sucedido con Darcy, se durmió inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente Lizy fue a ver a su hermana, se vistió de nuevo con otro vestido que le prestaron. Por desgracia la noche anterior en la nota de respuesta decía que no podían enviar ropa en tales condiciones climáticas que tendrían que esperar a otro día, aun era muy temprano y era seguro que su madre no enviaría nada si no hasta después del almuerzo, era seguro que aquella prenda le pertenecía a la señorita Bingley pues se podía decir que eran casi de la misma talla, aunque esta no tenia el mismo tamaño de busto que Elizabeth pues el de la señorita Bingley era más pequeño; la prenda era de un estilo muy sencillo pero bonito, no encajaba con los vestidos que le había visto portar con anterioridad, tan recargados y elegantes, tal vez era ropa que no le gustaba y se lo prestaba a ella. Sin importarle más que usaba ropa ajena, fue a ver a Jane.

Sus condiciones de salud no habían mejorado, Jane había dormido bastante mal y, aunque estaba levantada, tenia bastante fiebre y no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para salir de su habitación. Cuando estuvo con ella, Jane no hiso más que expresar sus agradecimientos por las atenciones recibidas por parte de la familia Bingley y lo feliz que estaba de que fueran a rescatar a su hermana. Definitivamente ahora los Bennet estaban en deuda con los Bingley, pero Lizy especialmente con Darcy pues había sido quien la había salvado. Le contó que cuando ella llegó a Netherfield el primero en mostrar preocupación por lo que había pasado había sido Darcy.

El fue el primero en verme llegar a la casa, inmediatamente me pregunto por lo que había pasado, yo lloraba por ti y por tu seguridad, cuando le conté que te habías quedado sola en el bosque y con esas criaturas, el salió aprisa acompañado de una de escolta. Bingley quería acompañarlo pero Darcy se lo impidió, le dijo que se quedara en casa a cuidar en caso de que tu, lograras llegar ahí, también le dijo que debía cuidar de mi pues en ese momento la gripe comenzó a afectarme. Lizy, estuve tan preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, hasta que anoche la señorita Bingley me dijo que te habían encontrado me tranquilicé.

Lizy abrasó a su hermana, le dijo que estaba bien y que en realidad no había corrido un gran riesgo, le mintió para que no se mortificara y eso afectara su salud, pues si le decía la verdad, de que ella realmente estuvo a punto de morir en manos de los muertos vivientes, solo la haría sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Después de un dulce abrazo Jane le hiso prometer a Lizy que nunca más haría algo como eso, a ella no le quedo mas que aceptar, todo sea para que su hermana mejorase pronto. Fue ahí cuando noto una venda en el brazo de Jane. Con preocupación le pregunto que le había pasado. Jane le conto que se había cortado con una de las ramas de los arboles al cabalgar tan rápido, no era nada grave. Lizy respiró tranquila, por un momento había pensado que uno de aquellos seres la había mordido. Por suerte no fue así.

Almorzó en la habitación con Jane, solo para darse cuenta que su hermana no había mejorado mucho de salud pues comió muy poco y la fiebre regresó. Cuando acabó el almuerzo se presentaron en la habitación las hermanas de Bingley, y Lizy, comenzó a percibir la parte agradable de ellas, al ver las muestras de afecto y solidaridad que prodigaban a Jane.

Más tarde llegó el médico y, tras examinar a la paciente dijo, como era de suponerse que había cogido un fuerte resfriado y que para tranquilidad de todos que ella no se hallaba presa de la extraña enfermedad de los muertos. Solo debía guardar reposo en cama. Lo prescrito fue atendido de inmediato, pues los síntomas de fiebre aumentaban y cada vez le dolía más la cabeza. Lizy solo fue atendida por las leves raspaduras y moretes que tenia, ella no tenia síntomas de resfrió como su hermana. Jane quedó en cama y las otras damas permanecían a su lado casi todo el tiempo, como era natural los caballeros no tenían nada que hacer ahí, por lo que salieron de casa para revisar de nuevo los alrededores y asegurarse que ningún otro muerto viviente rondara en las cercanías.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando las dos señoras de la casa fueron a vestirse y a las cinco y media Lizy fue llamada a comer. En las corteses preguntas que le hicieron ella pudo intuir la influencia de Bingley, pero no pudo responder favorablemente, pues sentía que Jane no había mejorado, al oír eso las hermanas manifestaron lo mucho que esto las apenaba, lo horrible que era padecer de un resfriado y lo mucho que a ellas les molestaba verse enfermas. Después de esos comentarios ya no pensaron más en la condición de la enferma y esta indiferencia hiso que Lizy las encontrara nuevamente desagradables.

Bingley era el único de los presentes a quien podía mirar complacida, pues sentía que su interés por Jane era sincero y sus atenciones hacia Lizy le impedían sentirse como una intrusa, imaginando que así la veían los demás, por lo que al poco tiempo ya no hablaba nada mas que con Bingley. Evitaba a Darcy pues, aunque no se dijeron nada por lo sucedido la noche anterior, tampoco deseaba conocer lo el tenia que decir al respecto, la hermana soltera de Bingley solo se dedicaba a contemplarlo y de hecho la otra hacia lo mismo.

Terminada la comida, Lizy regreso al lado de Jane y cuando ella salió del salón comenzaron las criticas por parte de la señorita Bingley, diciendo que sus modales eran muy malos, que su conducta era una mescla de arrogancia e impertinencia, no tenia conversación, ni estilo ni gusto, ni hermosura. La señora Hurst estuvo de acuerdo y añadió.

Su única virtud es que una bailarina excelente. Nunca olvidare jamás su apariencia cuando Darcy la trajo, realmente parecía una salvaje, casi podía pasar por una de esas criaturas.

¡Vaya que si lo parecía! Louisa, apenas pude contenerme. ¿Cómo es posible que ella haya podido quedarse en el bosque sola y dejando a su hermana que huyera sin más? Ambas pudieron haber ido en caballo y salvarse, no había necesidad de aquel acto. Solo causo importuno en hacer que Darcy fuera por ella.

¡Y su vestido! Todo rasgado y lleno de lodo, supongo que te fijaste en la rasgadura de su falda, dejar a la vista su pierna es algo indecente, aunque su vida peligrara no creo que eso fuera excusa para hacer algo así con su vestimenta, ninguna dama con educación y recato lo haría. En mi opinión esa actitud revela una detestable inclinación al desprecio por el decoro, lo que es propio de campesinos.

Estoy segura de que usted si se fijó, señor Darcy – dijo la señorita Bingley – Después de todo fue usted quien la trajo. Y estoy segura que no desearía que su hermana diera un espectáculo semejante.

Por supuesto que no.

Vaya que encontrarla en el bosque en esas condiciones, me impresiona que no haya dudado en llevarla en sus brazos como lo hiso, pues la suciedad de ella también lo ensució a usted además que hiso que se mojara, salir en su búsqueda con tremendo clima, es una fortuna que no se haya enfermado.

Lo único que sus acciones revelan – intervino Bingley – es que siente un gran afecto por su hermana e hiso un acto muy noble, si yo me encontrara en una situación igual haría lo mismo que ella, y creo que Darcy también por su hermana.

A esto siguió una breve pausa, y finalmente habló la señora Hurst.

Yo siento un gran interés por Jane, pues en realidad es una muchacha muy dulce. De todo corazón deseo que encuentre el marido que merece. Pero con semejante padre, semejante madre y parientes de tan baja condición, me temo que eso no será fácil.

Creo haber oído que su tío es procurador en Meryton.

Así es y tiene otro cerca de Cheapside.

¡Estupendo! – exclamó la hermana, y ambas se echaron a reír.

Después de aquella platica Bingley no dijo nada y se retiró de la habitación pero sus hermanas continuaron regocijándose con vehemencia de las supuestas relaciones vulgares de su querida amiga. A pesar de sus corrosivos comentarios ellas se presentaron con una actitud de gran ternura en la habitación de la enferma, hasta que fueron llamadas a tomar el café.

Darcy se dirigió a con uno de los hombres que era el líder encargado de su seguridad. Este le informó que aunque acabaron con los muertos vivientes, podía existir la amenaza de que estos regresasen aunque no en un número igual al que los atacó. El ejercito se estaba dispersando y seguían con la labor de acabar con aquella criaturas facilitando el parte el trabajo de los hombres a cargo de su seguridad.

Señor – le dijo finalmente - el hombre de las caballerizas me informó, que en uno de los caballos había un mosquete, estaba muy bien envuelto, me lo entregó pero no es mío y de ninguno de mis hombres.

A Darcy le pareció extraño que hubiera un mosquete sin dueño. Le pidió que se lo trajera y que le preguntara al hombre que en qué caballo lo había encontrado. Cuando se lo trajo le dijo que lo había tomado de una yegua blanca. Darcy reconoció que el único animal que había en las caballerizas con esa descripción pertenecía al animal en que la señorita Bennet había llegado, lo supo pues fue él quien la vio cuando llegó a la casa. Tomo el arma quito la funda que la cubría y la examinó. Era una pieza magnifica y se notaba que había sido mandada a ser especialmente para alguien. Era ligera y poseía delicados grabados en la empuñadura, debajo del mango pudo leer lo siguiente que se haya grabado en el metal con fina caligrafía:

Lizy Bennet

Quedó impresionado, aquel mosquete era un regalo para ella, según recordaba Jane le había dicho que ella y su hermana habían salido para recoger un encargo de su padre, tal vez desconocía que era para ella aquel encargo, pues supuso que de ser así lo hubiera utilizado ese día para defenderse de los muertos vivientes. Por otro lado quedó admirado de que no solo fuera capaz de utilizar una pistola pequeña si no también un mosquete.

También encontramos esto – extendió una fila de cuchillos pequeños, eran once en total – Cuando juntábamos los cadáveres para quemarlos los vimos, estaban en las cabezas de esos monstruos. Se los regreso – le entregó el juego de cuchillos y se despidió de él para volver a sus labores.

Aquel hombre suponía que le pertenecían a Darcy, pero en realidad eran de Elizabeth, nadie más que ella pudo haberlos usado, no había nadie más en el bosque y recordando el cadáver de la mujer en la cocina pudo suponer que en verdad le pertenecían. Al parecer también sabia manejarse con cuchillos. ¿Qué otras sorpresas ocultaba Elizabeth Bennet? El recuerdo de ella cuando casi la besaba inundó su mente. Permanecía en silencio cuando la señorita Bingley se acerco a él y le dijo:

Yo puedo adivinar lo que esta pensando.

No lo creo.

Lo que piensa usted es que seria insoportable tener que quedarnos aquí más tiempo de lo planeado por la amenaza de los muertos vivientes y tener que soportar a esta clase de gente de por aquí, pero no se lo digo como crítica si no, que soy de su misma opinión. No seria capaz de soportar otro aburrido baile con esas insípidas personas, y a pesar de ello, ¡que ruido hacen! Que insignificantes son y , con todo, ¡vaya los aires que se dan!... Me gustaría saber que opinión le merece.

Esta usted equivocada, se lo aseguro. En realidad yo pensaba en cosas más gratas. En el placer que provocan dos hermosos ojos en el rostro de una mujer bonita, a manera de ejemplo.

La señorita Bingley lo miro fijamente y presa de los celos le pidió que le dijera que dama le había provocado semejantes reflexiones.

La señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

¡Elizabeth Bennet! – replicó ella – ¡Me asombra de usted! y dígame, ¿desde cuando comenzó a ser ella su favorita?

No puedo responder a eso.

O es, acaso, ¿que por sus acciones disminuyó la admiración que tiene por ella?

En modo alguno – replicó él – solo demuestra que es una mujer fuerte capas de hacerle frente a situaciones de peligro sin temor alguno, cualidades que no son muy comunes en mujeres por estos tiempos.

Y dígame, ¿cuándo podre darle mis felicitaciones?

Esa es efectivamente la pregunta que yo estaba esperando de usted. Ciertamente la imaginación de la mujer es muy vivaz, salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio, todo en un instante. Ya sabia yo que deseaba felicitarme.

Si realmente se lo toma enserio, tendré razones para felicitarlo, sobre todo por que tendrá usted una suegra encantadora, quien seguramente estará siempre en Pemberley con ustedes.

Darcy la escuchó con absoluta indiferencia mientras ella se divertía mucho con sus propios comentarios; hasta que el silencio de él la convenció de que estaba hablando enserio, con lo que su imaginación se sumió en un caos de celos y conjeturas.

Elizabeth Bennet, aquella insolente mujer se había atrevido a cautivar a Darcy, realmente no podía creerlo y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ahora se hallaban bajo el mismo techo.

Lizy paso toda la noche en la habitación de Jane. Y a la mañana siguiente encontró motivo de satisfacción al poder contestar con buenas noticias a las noticias que muy temprano, y por intermedio de una sirvienta, le hiciera el señor Bingley. Jane estaba mejorando pero no duro mucho, poco después del almuerzo tubo una recaída, provocando la preocupación del señor de la casa y de sus hermanas. Elizabeth se paso casi todo el día en la habitación con Jane, después de que esta se durmió decidió salir un momento de la casa. Se la había pasado encerrada con Jane con l excusa de cuidarla, por que aunque le preocupaba la salud de su hermana, tampoco deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con el aquel grupo de personas, aun así sentía que debía ser tiempo para salir y tomar aire fresco.

Cuando salió de la habitación, decidió salir de la casa e ir a las caballerizas, en ese momento pensó en su yegua. No sabia en que condiciones estaba. Al entrar a las caballerizas se encontró con un criado, algo anciano, lo saludo y este la llevó a donde se encontraba el animal. Lizy lo saludó y el corcel le correspondió. Estaba cepillando a la yegua cuando Caroline hiso presencia.

Señorita Elizabeth aquí estaba.

Lizy se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que fuera buscada por la señorita Bingley.

Acompáñeme a cabalgar señorita Elizabeth, los guardias han dicho que no hay de esas criaturas rondando por aquí cerca y seria un desperdicio pasar un día tan hermoso como este en la casa.

Elizabeth no deseaba la compañía de aquella mujer, pero tenia razón, era un día muy adecuado para cabalgar y tenia ganas de sentir el aire en su cara.

Ambas mujeres salieron a cabalgar, sin alejarse mucho. Como no podían adentrarse al bosque condujeron los caballos a los jardines de la propiedad, tenían caminos anchos y una vista hermosa. Ahora llevaban los caballos a un paso pausado.

Es refrescante ¿no cree? – hablo la señorita Bingley – después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrados en la casa es cómodo salir.

A sí es.

Aunque claro es muy divertido jugar a los naipes cuando la compañía es la adecuada. Pero yo creo que usted es una gran lectora, prefiere los libros a los naipes ¿no es así? Y no haya placer en otras cosas.

No merezco ni esa alabanza ni esa censura – replicó Lizy - No soy una gran lectora y encuentro placer en muchas cosas.

Espero que encuentre muy grato el cuidar de su hermana. Y espero que ese placer aumente la verla recuperada por completo.

Aquellas palabras lejos de agradecerlas podía notar las malas maneras con lo que las había mencionado haciendo que el desprecio hacia ella aumentara. pero la atención de la señorita Bingley se vio ocupada por otra persona. Darcy y Bingley se hallaba caminando en contra cuando se toparon con ambas damas. La señorita Bingley apresuro su caballo y se detuvo frente a ellos.

Que egoístas, salen a pasear y no me invitan – les reprochó Caroline.

Pero si estas muy bien acompañada Caroline, no creo que nos necesites – le dijo su hermano.

Acompáñenos señor Darcy, por que en vista Charles no desea hacerlo.

Solo tendrían dos motivos para que dos mujeres estén paseando juntas y no deseo interrumpir en ninguna de ellas.

¿Qué querrá decir? – preguntó Caroline a Lizy.

Lo mejor seria ignorarlo.

Díganos señor Darcy, ¿por qué no desea acompañarnos a cabalgar?

O bien están haciéndose confidencias o están consientes de que sus figuras lucen mejor a caballo. En el primer caso las interrumpiría y en segundo puedo admirarlas mejor desde aquí.

El señor Bingley rio por el atrevido comentario de su amigo y la señorita Bingley mostro su desaprobación por lo dicho. Aun que los hombres no deseaban cabalgar pues tomaría mucho tiempo ir a las caballerizas y que les preparan los caballos si estuvieron de acuerdo en acompañar a las damas el resto del recorrido. Lizy y la señorita Bingley bajaron de sus caballos y continuaron a pie. Darcy llevaba las riendas de la yegua de Elizabeth y Bingley el de su hermana. Los cuatro continuaron el paseo.

Ha crecido mucho su hermana desde la primavera pasada? – preguntó la señorita Bingley a Darcy – Ahora debe de ser tan alta como yo.

Creo que si, casi tan alta como la señorita Bennet.

Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verla. Nunca he conocido a nadie que me agrade más ¡Que aspecto que modales! Es una joven con mucha cultura para su edad. Toca el piano de excelente manera.

Estoy asombrado – Comentó Bingley – de que las muchachas tengan tanta paciencia para lograr una educación tan amplia.

¡Vamos! no pues hablar en serio Charles – replicó la hermana.

Pues sí esa es mi opinión. Todas pintan, decoran biombos, o hacen monederos; no conozco a una que no sepa hacer esas cosas.

Tu concepto de lo que se considera instrucción es adecuado – opinó Darcy – A muchas mujeres se las consideran cultas y bien educadas sencillamente por que saben hacer monederos o decorar un biombo. No coincido en tu apreciación de las muchachas en general, pero la verdad es que no he conocido ni a media docena cuya educación fuera realmente completa.

Ni yo – dijo la señorita Bingley.

En ese caso – Intervino Lizy – debe ser usted muy exigente con las mujeres y su criterio de lo que es una educación completa seguramente es muy severo.

En efecto soy muy exigente.

¡Por supuesto! – exclamó la señorita Bingley, su fiel admiradora – un mujer debe tener cabal conocimiento de la música, el canto, el dibujo, el baile y las lenguas modernas para merecer la palabra, pero además de todo eso es necesario que tenga algo especial en su aire, y en su forma de andar, en el tono de voz, en su trato y en sus expresiones; de otro modo no alcanzaría la calificación de persona educada.

Además del desarrollo de la inteligencia por el ejercicio de la lectura – agregó Darcy.

No me sorprende que usted solamente haya conocido solo a seis mujeres que usted considere completas.

¿Tan severa es usted en el juicio con las de su mismo sexo que duda que exista una mujer con posea esas cualidades?

Jamás he conocido una mujer así, ni creo posible que se encuentren virtudes como la aplicación y el gusto al grado que usted exige.

La señorita Bingley protestó ante aquella opinión y aseguró conocer a varias mujeres que pudieran ser de ese tipo. Cansado de escuchar la voz de su hermana Bingley la mandó a callar. Lizy fastidiada de aquel grupo y alegando que deseaba regresar a la casa pues había estado fuera mucho tiempo y le preocupaba la salud de su hermana se retiró subiendo a su yegua y emprendiendo el camino a la casa.

Elizabeth Bennet – dijo la señorita Bingley cuando ella se fue – es de esa clase de mujer que tratan de congraciarse con el sexo opuesto menospreciando el suyo propio, me parece que ese es un recurso mezquino.

Sin duda – repuso Darcy.

La señorita Bingley no quedo contenta con aquella respuesta y volvió a hacer comentarios al respecto.

Al poco rato los tres llegaron a la casa, Darcy se dispuso a llevar el caballo a las caballerizas el mismo, para su sorpresa se encontró a Elizabeth cepillando a su yegua. La miró en silencio por un momento.

Cepillar a su yegua la calmaba, así como galopar, pero era evidente que no lo había conseguido, por la compañía que tenia y por las conversaciones que tenían ellos. Solo le quedo el consuelo de estar ese momento a solas. Jane aun no despertaba, eso le había dicho una de las criadas y por ellos se dispuso a cuidar de su corcel. La llegada de Darcy la sorprendió.

Es suyo – le dijo, extendiendo el mosquete ahora cubierto – Estaba en la yegua cuando su hermana llegó.

Lizy se impresionó. ¡Había olvidado por completo el encargo de su padre! Tomo el bulto con agradecimiento y poco después de tomarlo, Darcy le extendió otro.

Creo que también le pertenece.

Era un estuche de cuero enrollado, ella lo desconocía, antes de decir que no era de ella lo desenvolvió y se quedó impresionada de nuevo. Dentro del estuche y bien acomodados estaban sus pequeños cuchillos. Los había dado por perdidos en el bosque aquel día.

¿Cómo los encontraron? – pregunto sorprendida.

Mis hombres los recuperaron, pensaron que eran míos, pero al parecer tenia razón, son de usted.

Lizy no quiso ver la ironía en aquellas suposición de Darcy, seguramente cuando se los entregaron pensó: ¡Oh si es capaz de usar un arma que más da un cuchillo! esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de él pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Darcy había ordenado dejar el mosquete y los cuchillos en las caballerizas para así cuando las hermanas partieran ambas pertenencias estuvieran ya dispuestas en el animal.

¿No va a decirme nada? – dijo Elizabeth, colocando ambos bultos en un banquillo y tomando de nuevo el cepillo para continuar con la tarea que hacia.

¿Qué desea que le diga?

Bueno después de la explicación de lo que usted considera una amplia educación en una mujer, no creo que considere apropiado que sepan del manejo de armas o cuchillos, esas cualidades no se hallaban en su lista ¿cierto? – le dijo con naturalidad y diversión. Realmente deseaba saber la opinión que ahora le tenia.

Ciertamente no, y no considero apropiado que a las mujeres se instruyan en el uso de ese tipo de artículos para hombres.

¿Y quien dice que son solo para uso de los hombres? ¿Es usted muy orgullo señor Darcy?

Si lo soy.

¿Y considera usted el orgullo un defecto o una virtud?

No sabría decirle. Tal vez me cueste trabajo perdonar las fallas de los demás o sus ofensas, mi opinión perdida lo esta para siempre

Ella sonrió para si misma.

No puedo hacer bromas sobre eso y es una pena ya que me encanta reír.

Lo miró después de decir aquellas palabras y agregó.

Puedo darme la libertad de suponer que usted no me tiene en un muy alto concepto y que mis acciones le parezcan desaprobatorias, pero si mi padre nos hubiese educado como usted considera de manera adecuada, en este momento yo ya estuviera muerta, ya sea esa noche en la cocina o en el ataque que sufrí en el bosque o en los muchos más en los que me he visto. No estoy de acuerdo en la forma en la usted juzga a las mujeres por no cumplir con las virtudes que usted considera como necesarias en una dama, creo que el día que me encuentre a mujer así, seria algo terrible de admirar.

Darcy guardo silencio. Lizy seguía con su tarea de cepillar y antes de retirarse dijo esto último.

Al contrario de lo que usted piensa, mi opinión sobre las cualidades que usted posee son las adecuadas para una mujer en estos tiempos en los que nos hayamos sumergidos. Es capaz de defenderse por si misma y me alegra que no le haya pasado nada grave en esos dos incidentes o en los anteriores.

Darcy se sintió un poco lastimado por la opinión que creía que tenia de ella. Lejos de no considerarla adecuada la admiraba demasiado, y con esas virtudes que consideraba solo para hombres elevaba más la estima hacia ella. Definitivamente Elizabeth valía más que una dama que cumpliera con su lista de cualidades que debían poseer.

Elizabeth se quedo un poco sorprendida. Darcy la dejo con una opinión muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba. El recuerdo de aquel intento de beso llego a su mente. ¡No!, se repetía a si misma, de seguro aquello fue algo diferente y ella pensó que la quería besar. Tal vez el quería decirle algo. Se maldijo un poco por el caos que había ahora en su cabeza, había logrado olvidar aquel incidente y ahora regresaba. Miro la escopeta y los cuchillos, no, definitivamente él no la consideraba una mujer adecuada y con educación completa según él. Por lo tanto no tenia por que besarla esa noche.

El día siguiente transcurrió del mismo modo que el anterior, a excepción que ahora Jane se encontraba mejor y podrían partir esa misma tarde. La noticia provocó exageradas manifestaciones de contrariedad, y las Bingley insistieron que se quedaran por lo menos, hasta el día siguiente, lo que Lizy se vio obligada a aceptar, aun así envió una nota Longbourn, pidiéndole a su padre que le enviasen el coche para el día siguiente. A pesar de su actitud, la señorita Bingley estaba molesta por aquella dilación, pues los celos y la antipatía que le inspiraba Lizy excedían por mucho su afecto por Jane.

Al dueño de la casa si le causo verdadera pena el que las Bennet expresaran su deseo de marcharse de inmediato, y por ello insistió en la inconveniencia del viaje; argumentando que Jane todavía no se encontraba lo suficientemente repuesta y que los muertos vivientes podían atacarlas de nuevo en el camino. Aquellos comentarios lejos de ayudar solo hicieron que Jane recordara lo horrible que la había pasado, provocando mortificaciones en la pobre muchacha.

Por su parte, Darcy tomo la noticia con satisfacción, pues consideraba que Lizy ya había pasado tiempo suficiente en Netherfield. Ella le atraía más de lo deseable, en ciertas ocasiones aquella atracción le provocaba ciertas incomodidades en una zona en particular de su cuerpo, y el saber que se encontraba cerca de él lo hacia más difícil el controlar el impulso de ir a su habitación y poseerla, pero ante todo era un caballero y no podía realizar aquel acto, además de que la señorita Bingley se mostraba descortés con ella, y con él más acosadora de lo que solía ser. En vista de ello, decidió vigilar su propia expresión, procurando que no se le escapase ninguna frase de admiración de nuevo. El tema de lo sucedido en su habitación no se comentó en ningún momento, el no deseaba despertar en ella la esperanza de que pudiera influir en su felicidad, aun por mucho que lo deseara, pero mientras se encontrase en Netherfield lo mejor seria mantenerlo oculto.

Al día siguiente después del almuerzo llegó el señor Franz y su hijo con el coche. Ambas hermanas salieron. Jane iría en el coche, a pesar de que se veía sana no podían arriesgarse que recayera por la enfermedad. Lizy marcharía a caballo, aun que la idea original era que el señor Franz fuera en él. Jane fue ayudada a subir al carruaje por el señor Bingley. Elizabeth se disponía a subir al caballo cuando sintió unos brazos que la ayudaban. Al estar sentada en el corcel pudo ver que era Darcy, acomodó su pie y su vestido, Lizy estaba un poco sorprendida por la acción del caballero, aun así agradeció y se despidió de sus anfitriones.

De esa manera las hermanas Bennet partieron de Netherfield.


End file.
